


Not Where Anyone Can See

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders if Mulder found his vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Where Anyone Can See

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for using the prompt: Scully/Sheriff Hartwell, the coffee wasn't drugged.

_He doesn't have buck teeth_ , she repeats to herself as her tongue teases his, their necks craned to meet in the middle of the front seat. His palm is rough against her cheek. He smells like a sheriff, of aftershave and rural dust. A hot, dark-haired sheriff with an accent that makes her shiver who is currently pressing his hand against her breast over her coat. She kisses him harder, pulling his head closer. He tastes like strong coffee. She sucks on his tongue.

She doesn't blame herself for the way she's acting, not at all--he's quite possibly the most attractive law enforcement official she's ever encountered, and there's the simple fact that she's extremely sexually frustrated and hasn't been laid since Philadelphia. _That's over a year. That's way, way too long._ Frankly, it's unnatural, therefore making this quite excuseable, extremely understandable.

 _Fuck it,_ she thinks. She tears off her coat. It's warming up in the Blazer anyway.

She slings her leg over his lap and he grabs her ass, strong hands with a firm grip, as their mouths meet again, more forceful this time. She rakes her fingers over his scalp, pushes his hat off of his head. He groans and grinds his hips up against her, his hands traveling the bare skin under the back of her shirt.

"Take it off," she growls against his mouth, surprising herself. She breaks the kiss and he yanks it over her head roughly. She gasps. He covers one nipple with his mouth immediately, biting through the fabric of her bra. It makes her moan, her fingernails scratching the back of his neck, and she tilts her head back, extending her chest to him. She pants, she feels herself getting wetter against him.

Part of her wants Mulder to find them, that naughty, resentful part of her she tries to repress most of the time. _Show him what he's missing. Make him want her more._

She stops thinking of Mulder when she feels the sheriff's tongue tracing the edge of her bra. She rubs herself down onto him, his cock hard between her thighs. She shoves a hand between them and grabs it. He sucks a breath through his gritted teeth.

"Dana," he breathes out, his head hitting the headrest, his lips parting. She smiles and squeezes the length of him, pulling at him through his uniform pants.

"Yes?" she asks, her voice low. He lifts his head and presses his open mouth against her neck. He bites it gently and she moans, shifting in his lap, her clit throbbing. He responds with his own groan, his teeth pressing more firmly.

"There's something...you don't know about me," he mutters, teeth grazing the tendon she extends to him, her head tilted to the side.

The realization hits her almost immediately as his teeth make dents in her skin. "Don't bite me here," she whispers. "Not where anyone can see."

He pulls away and their eyes meet. She sees a glint of something in his gaze, a flash of something primal. She pulls at his cock again and stares at him, biting her lip. She feels like she's waiting for something unknown, anticipation fluttering in her gut.

"There's another place," he says with a half-smile. She kisses him hard, her knowledge of human anatomy coming in extremely helpful in the most curious of ways.

She moves off of him, rolling to her side of the seat. "There's no room in here," she says. Her heart is racing. She can't believe she's doing this, that he's what she thinks he is, and how can he possibly be _that_ when _that_ doesn't exist, and _Oh, my God, what would Mulder think_ and that he's going to do that, to her, right here. _It's so dark, nobody would see anything, unless someone drove by..._

She grabs her shirt and slips it back on, hopping out of the car. He follows. They meet at the front bumper and he pushes her forcefully against it, hands on her hips. He lifts her up on the hood, kissing her. She slides her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Their tongues tangle madly as his thumbs hook into her pants. She lifts her hips so he can slide them off.

He pushes his hand between her legs, cupping her as their kisses reach a fever pitch. She wants it, she wants it so badly. She clutches at his shoulders, drawing him closer. She feels his fingers pressing against her panties, and she's damp and hot, and she moans into his mouth, wondering if he can feel how wet she is, how much she needs this.

He pushes her further onto the hood and kisses her thigh. She leans back on her hands as his mouth travels the skin of her leg, to her inner thigh, where her blood is rapidly pulsing in her femoral artery. She hears him groan and feels him push her panties aside. His tongue slides through her, finding her clit like a beacon, teasing it roughly. She tilts her head back and moans as he twirls his tongue over her.

She grips his head with one hand, pushing him into her as he works her over, wildly, forcefully, and she's rocking her hips against his mouth, bucking against it. She feels herself free falling, forgets about the cold metal of the hood on her ass, about the chill of the night air, about how they're blatantly out in the open. She focuses on the heat of his mouth, the movement of his tongue, the suck of his lips. It swirls inside her and she comes hard and fast, gritting her teeth and crying out into the night, her body shivering, tingling.

His mouth leaves her and she feels his teeth on her inner thigh, but these teeth are sharper, and she knows what's going to happen and she braces herself, squeezes her eyes shut, not quite believing it, not believing she's going to let it happen...

She feels the hot pain as two teeth punture her tender skin. She whimpers, pushing his head closer. She feels blood slick on her thigh and feels his mouth cover her, sucking, furiously licking. He groans against her and she feels lightheaded as his tongue slides over her skin.

"Don't take too much," she gasps. She watches him and lets him suck a little more, her body still tingling, a small ache growing where he's sucking.

He pulls away and presses his hand against the tiny puncture wounds. He stands up and she sees her blood on his lips. She's in awe, a little dumbstruck. He kisses her and she tastes it then, metallic, salty.

"I've got a bandage in the car," he says. He smiles. It makes her smile.

"Always prepared, Sheriff Hartwell?" she asks, her body slightly shaking. She's cold, drained, more than a little overwhelmed. But it feels good. Curiously good.

He takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulders. She shrugs it on, the sleeves way too long, but she welcomes its warmth. He retrieves the bandage, applying it gently, looking up at her in some sort of awestruck adoration. It's been awhile since someone looked at her like that. She slips her pants back on.

As they drive back to the town, she wonders if Mulder found his vampire.


End file.
